Cafeteria Couple
by HSMObsessedChickie07
Summary: Cafeterias are like a jungle. Almost anything is possible. But that still didn't prepare Chad and Taylor's closest friends for the big shocker.... CHAD AND TAYLOR ARE TOGETHER! Read, laugh, and enjoy! Please review.
1. Cafeteria Chaos

Troy stared at Gabriella as if he was the luckiest man in the world. She gazed back at him lovingly. You could see the passion in the way they looked at each other. Both of their eyes were glistening like a beach at sunset.

"Hel_lo_? Can you pass the ketchup?" said Taylor, trying to ruin the moment.

"What? Oh. Sorry, Taylor. I wasn't listening. Could you repeat what you said again?" said Gabriella, still staring at Troy.

"This has gone far enough," said Chad. His anger filled the whole cafeteria. "I am sick of you lovebirds ignoring every word Taylor and I say! Why can't you just listen to us for just one lunch period? Is that too much to ask?"

"Sorry dude. We didn't realize that you felt that lonely and alone every lunchtime. It won't happen again. We both promise. Don't we, Honeybunny?" said Troy looking at Gabriella for a reply.

"Yes we do, Hunkymonkey!" said Gabriella softly, knowing someone would laugh at him or her.

"I think I'm going to PUKE!!!!!!!!!" Taylor screamed.

"Sorry Taylor. I didn't know you were grossed out by our nicknames. We can stop if you want us to," said Gabriella and Troy together in harmony (just like when they sang together).

"It isn't your repulsive nicknames!!! I think my tuna sandwich went bad!!!" Taylor said holding back vomit.

"I'm going to check-up on Taylor now. It has been ten minutes. Does anyone else want to come? I need a girl to go in the bathroom to see how she is doing. I am not that desperate to see if she is okay," said Chad. Chills went down his spine just thinking about going in the girls bathroom.

"I'll go with, Chad," said Sharpay in a bubbly voice. Once Sharpay volunteered to do that, Chad knew there was something going on.

"Okay. Well, she is in the bathroom down the hall and to your right. Then when you check-up on her, come tell me how she is feeling. Can you do that?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Duh. I'm not an idiot," Sharpay said, offended.


	2. They're All in This Together

Sharpay stormed into the bathroom and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Taylor! You better get out now. I am not doing this for my sake!!"

She opened her eyes after filling the bathroom with echoes of her voice and noticed it was the wrong bathroom. It was actually really wrong. She turned to the left and you know what that means don't you? She was in the boy's bathroom. Sharpay ran out of there and screamed, "My reputation is ruined," even though no one was there except Chad and who else except Taylor. Taylor was fine. Turns out she only went to her locker to call her mom for medicine.

"I hope you are happy!" Sharpay forcefully bumped through Chad and Taylor and told no one of what had just happened. Besides, she didn't need to when Chad could tell everyone for her.

"Are you okay? Did your mom come for you?" Chad was really worried for her.

"I am fine. I just had a bad sandwich. That's all. Why do you sound so worried?"

"You know, I didn't want you to miss your Calculus class. I know how important that is to you." Taylor looked at Chad as if she knew that he was lying. Well, Chad isn't the best liar after all.

"That isn't why you are worried is it? Tell me the truth. You like me, don't you? Come on! Admit it! You like me. Come on. Is one of the star basketball players scared?"

"Alright!!! I love you! I love everything about you!!! Your hair, the way you laugh, the way you right down equations or whatever you do in math class like it is no problem! Everything!!!!!!" Chad finally took a couple deep breaths. He was breathing really hard now thinking that she didn't feel the same way.

"Me too!!!!!" Chad looked surprised. She never acted shy or anything. "I love the way you shoot your free throws, the way you dribble, everything!"

Chad pulled Taylor close to him and didn't even let her finish talking. He kissed her passionately and looked around him. Taylor did the same. At the windows, there stood the whole basketball team and scholastic decathlon team looking out at them with all of their eyes bulging!!

"Why didn't you tell me, man?" Troy acted surprised that Chad had never said a word to him about how he felt about her. It is like he didn't trust him. Well, that was exactly it. Chad _didn't_ trust him.

"I thought you would have said something to Gabriella and let's face it, you know she would tell. You know how girls are." After that sentence, Taylor gave Chad a piercing glare that stung just to look at it.

"I love you?" Chad said to Taylor hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him. Taylor turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I am so happy that you and Chad are together. I know that you have liked him for like ever!" Gabriella gave Taylor a huge hug and giggled because Troy just grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now we can all hang out and go on double dates together." Troy had been waiting for Chad to hook up with someone forever because he had always wanted to try double dating.

"Now we are all in this together!" Gabriella said to the bunch sitting around them.

"We always were. We are just more together!!"

By the end of the day, Chad and Taylor had already passed eighteen notes in there classes. All they said was, "I love you," and, "Where do you want to go for our first date?"

In the end, it was a happy ever after for everyone! Well. Not exactly everyone. Sharpay's cheeks were as pink as roses for about a week knowing that Chad had told about her bathroom incident.


End file.
